


Big Picture And Small Details

by FTS4ever



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, M/M, Mafia EXO, XiuChen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 10:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20241724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FTS4ever/pseuds/FTS4ever
Summary: Xiumin is the big picture, while Jongdae in the background takes care of the details.OrWhere Xiumin is the son of a mafia leader who finds himself engaged to another heir who’s eyes escape no detail."You take care of the details, the minor decisions that will create bigger impacts. Always in the background."





	Big Picture And Small Details

**Author's Note:**

> Another one I wrote a while back. As you might know I don’t write in first person much so excuse me if it sounds a little odd. I hope you like it ^~^

Ever since I was little I've been trained to be the next heir in line for the position of the leader of the mafia. My father since before I could talk had already informed me of this and I took it upon myself to train and be better than everyone else.

My father and mother were pleased to see that I was a natural at killing and threatening people. I was calm about things, knew how to reach compromises and if something didn't go the way I planned it then I destroyed my obstacle.

I was 4 when I started my training. My first kill was at 6 with a traitor who had infiltrated the gang was discovered. My first mission was at 8, stealing some guns from a small gang that had tried to steal some of our weapons with our dealer.

And I was 10 when I first got kidnapped. The kidnappers weren't messy, they knew my schedule, the time I got out of school and the exact 2 minutes bodyguards weren't looking out for me because of changing positions.

Like I had done in training I stayed calm, maybe a little too calm for my kidnappers. And that was good because that meant I had taken them by surprise causing their movements to be a little sloppy.

They tied me up, gagged and blindfolded me as they threw me to their van and drove off. Seeing they were dealing with a 10 year old who had been unusually cooperative with the whole kidnapping they were more gentle than normal kidnappers.

That was their first mistake. The ropes on my hands were a little loose to the point where I could wiggle my fingers and slowly undue them without drawing attention. The gag was tight in my mouth but not enough that it strained it. If I shook my head it would probably fall down.

The same with the blindfold which I made sure didn't fall as I opened my eyes and watched from my peripheral vision the streets and directions which we were going through. 

I knew from the start my father wasn't going to come and save me like anybody would expect. Nor would he send any of his men for me. No, he taught me since the beginning that if I couldn't save myself then I wasn't fit to be a leader.

I only had myself.

When the van finally stopped the kidnappers had taken me down off the car and slightly pushed me towards the direction until we had arrived to a room. From the start I could sense it was a closed room seeing I could feel no wind or air touching my face and the air felt warmer and constricted in just one place.

The blindfold was taken down and revealed a man who had probably been in his late 30's or early 40's. I wasn't quite sure but I knew that the sole reason he had kidnapped me was to get to my father.

Stupid idiot.

He really thought my father cared enough about me to even think of negotiating with him in any way? The only reason I existed was to lead and rise up as a better leader than my father had been, doing greater things than he could ever do.

And if I couldn't even do that I was nothing but a waste of oxygen.

My younger brother would take my place if I died here today. He had been trained to be my replacement if something were to happen to me. And if something happened to him and I my youngest brother would take over. 

If all 3 of us failed then our cousin and so on until one of us succeeded. If one of us lived to see the other day then that was our purpose, to lead and do nothing more than be better than the one before us.

I was easily replaceable.

My father had craved that into my brain the second I first came into this world.

"Listen here kid, all you have to do here is be quiet and follow along ok? If you do that then nothing will happen to you and you will be back with your little family." 

Idiot, did he really think I wanted to go back to mother and father?

They could die for all I care. 

The man took out his phone and called someone, looking at me with a wicked grin that clearly contradicted whatever he had said before. I knew how these things worked, they would threaten my father for something in exchange of me being left unharmed but then will kill me and leave me to die.

"Ah Mr. Kim, its been too long since we negotiated."

So this man had known my father and negotiated with him before huh? He probably had done something stupid thinking he could get away with it and escaped barely alive.

"If that's so then it means I have no intentions of negotiating with you again."

Of course, father like always acted so cold and indifferent to people he was done with. He probably already knew I had been kidnapped and was making plans in back up in case I died today.

"But you see Mr. Kim I have a little someone with me today. Someone who is very important to you."

Did this man seriously thought I meant anything to my father other than a replaceable tool? 

"Everything I hold of value is nowhere in your possession."

Exactly.

"But I do, do you not recognize your own child? Xiumin."

Trust me, he doesn't. 

"If that's all you're going to discuss of then don't bother bothering me again with that boy. He could die for all I care."

The feelings are mutual father, they truly are.

And with that the line ended. The man was too shocked to even notice his surroundings. What a fool. Who in their right mind would stop paying attention to the son of a mafia leader when he's right in front of you.

It was too late, I already had escaped the ropes and tied them up in a knot that I've been trained to do backhanded in cases likes this. The way it was constructed of was that each time I pulled the rope would get tighter against the victim's neck and if they pulled it to take it off then it would be the same.

With a single harsh pull I tighten it to the point where the circulation of the man's neck stopped and shortly after started to die. The men around him immediately went in for the shoot but because of the many years of training I quickly knocked a few out.

I grabbed the guns they had pointed at me and shot the rest, nobody could be spared if I wanted to survive this. Everyone in the room I made sure they were dead before moving on to the other floor and finishing them off.

I walked out of the house the idiot had locked me inside of and made sure to get rid of the evidence I had even been in there. Nobody should be able to track me because if they could that meant I was nothing but a failure.

Minutes later a black car stopped in front of the house, bodyguards in fancy suits exited out and bowed down. From the start I had known my father and his men knew about my location, I had a tracking device in my clothes the kidnappers hadn't noticed of.

"Sir your father wants to see you." my bodyguard since I had been in dippers spoke, voice deep and low. I nodded and got inside the car. There was nothing I could say to describe the empty feeling I had everytime someone mentioned my father.

But like it mattered.  
______

At the age of 19 for me, my father was close to retiring, but not quite close enough to not continue controlling my life. Such as the way he had ordered to be in his office for a business contract. I without any questions complied with his orders.

When I entered I saw another man whom I knew as another mafia leader whom we had an alliance since before my father of I had been born. Generations before us had sealed the alliance with the other Kim's.

"Xiumin meet Kim ______(put a random name there, idk Chen's father's name) and his son, Chen." I looked at the people in front of me and nodded. The man on front of me was around the same age as my father and the boy next to him was maybe around my age.

"But as you will soon known him, your fiancé. As you've been told since the beginning Xiumin, we do not choose our partners but get partnered up with the next heir. You've been partnered up with Chen, future leader of our alliance." I nodded and looked at my future fiancé.

I honestly didn't care about whom I had to spend my life with. We both knew all we were for each other were partners, not lovers. The same thing was for my father and mother, they didn't love each other but only saw one another as accomplices that had been forced to work together.

"Its nice too meet you Mr. Kim," I bowed down to my future father in law. I looked at my future fiancé and noticed he was handsome, not that mattered anyways. "Kim Minseok, that's my name." only 5 people knew my real name, father, mother, my siblings and I.

And now my future fiancé and his father.

"Kim Jongdae."

We shook hands like business partners do because that's all we were. Neither he or I were looking for love because to survive this life love wasn't gonna cut it. Feelings were forced to be pushed down as instinct and survival were our top priorities.

"You 2 can leave now. We will finish making all the contracts while you 2 do whatever you want. Just remember to come back once I request for you again." I nodded at my father's words and exited the room, bowing one last time before closing the door behind me.

Chen, or Jongdae followed me to where my room was. We entered my room and I closed the door and locked it. Whatever conversation we had in here cannot be heard nor be walked in. Things of importance cannot be taken lightly.

"What should I call you? Xiumin or Minseok?" Jongdae sat down on my bed, looking a little too at home to my surprise. I quickly pushed down the surprise on my face and sat down next to him.

"Xiumin, there's a reason I have that name here. Nobody other than you and my family know my real name. I do not need you spouting and telling everyone my name after years of secrecy." I spoke, staring off into space as I often did when I had nothing to do.

"I see, when we're alone it doesn't matter what you call me otherwise its the same for me." I nodded at his words and said nothing more. I could hear him sigh and fall back on my bed, mumbling something I couldn't quite hear.

"Do you not care?" 

I looked at him upon hearing the question. He was on his back, resting his weight on his elbow as he played around with his necklace. "I don't." I'm not supposed to care if I stay single or get a partner or much less who I'm partnered up with.

"Why? I get we're not supposed to question who our future spouse is, but I care. I mean, its not like I care enough to seek them out and get to know them. But I'm not completely indifferent about it." he hummed, words flowing out of his mouth without hesitation. 

"I've been taught since little that whoever I was partnered up with in the future doesn't matter. The sole reason I would get married was to work with an accomplice, not to seek out a lover. And if possible create a heir, but that will not be our situation." the words that spilled out of my lips were mindless, nothing of my actual opinion was there.

"Well aren't you a fun little thing." he chuckled, sounding almost amused by my answer. I in the other hand could already predict the sort of person he is. One who doesn't follow rules, who gets whatever he wants no matter the cost and always out to get information.

"So that means you've never had a boyfriend or girlfriend before? Still haven't had your first kiss or cherry popped?" can this guy shut up? Its not like I really care about those things. Whoever wanted to take those shits from me could come and take it, like I care.

"All my time I use it to train and become better. I don't have time for ridiculous things such as relationships nor other things people waste their time in." I sighed, closing my eyes and opening them again when I felt him sit up.

"No fun then?" I could feel a light weight settle in my face, tracing my cheek and going down to my lips. "No." I responded. 

"Well neither have I! You said you spend all you time training, I want to test that!" was this kid seriously the next mafia leader whom I will have to marry? I expected someone more serious rather than cocky and almost playful.

"Right now?"

"Right now."  
_______

3rd Person POV

Loud pants escaped both boy's lips, heavy breaths hitting each other's lips. Their bodies were pressed firmly together, clothed bodies flushing in slight sweat and in clear exhaustion.

Xiumin could feel the firm weight of the gun against his head, the arm around his waist kept him close to Jongdae's. He in the other hand had a knife pointing against Jongdae's heart, his hand fisting the shirt to keep him close together with him.

"Its a draw." 

He whispered, still clutching Jongdae's shirt in his hand and keeping his position firmly. A small chuckle hit his lips that were parted open as loud breaths kept pushing their way free. 

"It is."

Yet as they both said this neither dropped their weapon nor changed their position. If somebody saw them in this position they would get the wrong idea if not for the weapons threatening each other's lives.

The sound of someone clapping drew both of the boy's attention. Simultaneously both Xiumin and Jongdae looked towards the sound and slowly lowered their weapons. Xiumin released his hold on Jongdae's shirt and let his hand fall to his side after sheathing his knife back on its original place. 

The arm in his waist however stayed in its place.

"I see you've trained your son well." 

Upon hearing his father's voice Xiumin looked at Jongdae, silently agreeing with the statement. Ever since he had been little he had been used to being first in anything. Seeing assassinating was in his blood killing was a natural instinct for him.

He had bested most, if not all his instructors in every training he had taken around the age of 14 and 15. Ever since he hadn't met his equal who could keep up with him. Even his father who he had often spared with had fallen below him as had been expected from everyone around him.

But today everything seemed to have changed.

He had met his equal.

The only one who could keep up with him.

Kim Jongdae,

His future husband.

"As have you."

Xiumin looked back at Jongdae's father and kept silent. His father had done nothing in his life other than manage it like a tool and remind him every day that he was nothing special that could easily be replaced. None of his hard work could be praised to his father.

But like always he said nothing and just stayed silent. This wasn't a place for him to lash out at anybody, a small childish tantrum would be nothing but useless and show how unfit he was when it came to keeping his image when things didn't please him.

"I have, haven't I?" his father with a satisfied lift of lips took the compliment. Xiumin just kept quiet and put on a neutral expression that would hide any unrequired emotions. A small squeeze on his side made him turn his head to look at the person who had done this.

The only thing he found was Jongdae with a small smirk on his cat like lips.

"We've finished all the contracts and send them to other leaders to see. Your ceremony will be in 3 months, I expect you 2 to get to know each other at this time. Find a way to see how you work best together and fill in each other's weaknesses."

Xiumin gave a curt nod at this and looked to his side just to glance a glimpse of Jongdae repeating this action. After this information the adults left the training, leaving the 2 alone boys.

"You're nothing but a mindless tool Kim Minseok." Jongdae's words weren't said in a mean nor rude way but were more of a statement. It was more of a observation that he had quickly caught on. 

Xiumin lowered his head but said nothing. It was true, whatever people told him to do he would do it without complains nor question it. Since little he had been taught that following the rules was the best way to play it safe.

"Look at me." upon hearing the strict tone in Jongdae's voice Xiumin raised his head and faced him, looking at him directly in the eyes. His lips were relaxed into a small line, eyes staring into space and body stiff.

"If I tell you to kiss me right now, would you do it?" it was out of pure curiosity Jongdae had asked that question, his sole motive was to see how Xiumin would react that. His answer was all that mattered to him.

"Do you want me to?"

"Would you do it?"

"I would." Xiumin answered immediately. His purpose was to lead yet somehow here he found himself obeying and following someone else's orders. Xiumin understood and was aware when was the time for him to step up and lead, this wasn't the time.

"Why do you do it? You have to lead in this world Xiumin. You will need to lead along side me, not follow. Why let yourself be ordered around when you're supposed to have the power?"

"It is not the time for me to step up Jongdae. This childish little orders of yours will do nothing nor make a difference. I follow orders of things that are minor and useless, something that will not affect my future. I lead the important business, the big picture not the details." Xiumin responded, voice raising in not volume but power.

"I see," Jongdae murmur softly, raising his hand and cupping Xiumin's cheek gently. Slowly with his thumb he caressed the pale skin of his fiancé. With a tilt of his head he leaned in and whispered,

"You take care of the big picture, you're the face and the big decisions."

Xiumin looked at Jongdae and took noticed of the soft grip on his waist. The gentle yet cold hand against his cheek that thumb kept rubbing back and forth of. He could see the cat like lips slowly pursued, tongue licking over the lower lip and releasing it. His eyes took his every action.

"You take care of the details, the minor decisions that will create bigger impacts. Always in the background."

With a last tilt of his own head and slight push they pressed their lips together into a cold, emotionless and intimate kiss that spoke for itself. The single action spoke the way they handle things and the way they looked at things.

Such at the smaller and tiny actions of Jongdae who pushed their bodies closer with just a lean of weight. The small squeeze on Xiumin's side, the small brushes on Xiumin's cheek, the way he slowly moved their lips in a tiny action.

And the big actions such as the way Xiumin raised his hand and clutched Jongdae's shirt. The way he threw an arm around his neck and grasped his hair softly yet firmly. As he opened his mouth when he felt a small pressure biting his lower lip.

Such as the way he pushed Jongdae and forced him to step backwards. He kept this action until they almost met the wall but before touching it he flipped them around and let himself land against the wall firmly.

Finally out of breath he grasped Jongdae's hair and pulled the younger boy away, their tongues still connected by a thin string of saliva. Licking his lips Xiumin released his hold on Jongdae's shirt and pressed his small index finger against his lips.

"You don't care do you?" 

Xiumin released a loud breath that fanned over Jongdae's lips. With a small shake of head he answered, "I don't." it was the truth, filled with raw sincerity.

He didn't.

"You don't care you just lost your first kiss to some asshole who will probably cause you more harm than good in the future?"

"I don't."

"I don't know if that's idiotic or just careless."

"I prefer the term of not wasting my time in irrelevant little details."

"You're awful."

"I know, but not like you are any better."

And so they kissed again, lips molding into perfect harmony that will one day sink into natural habit and instinct. That will one day reveal more than just their start but their future which will slowly intertwined and tangle with each other more and more.

But for now it was just a kiss that showed the big picture and the small details.

**Author's Note:**

> I just remembered why I never write 1st person now T-T. Goodness I couldn’t handle it and broke into 3rd halfway so excuse me. I wanna redo the part of 1st person but it would be so much work so I’ll just leave it like that, so sorry


End file.
